The Great Pheonix
by charleepotter
Summary: harry and hermoine as a married couple on a quest to defeat voldie just uploaded chapter4 please let me know what you think
1. author note to readers

To everyone I am sorry for the chapters having spelling mistakes. I am American. Yes I do make mistakes when right the first seven chapters I did not have my grammar and spell check set right to prevent me from making these mistakes so please forgive me. I am writing this because it has come to my attention from a reviewer I do not take it as an insult but as a way of helping me write a better story. Thank you. Also I will explain about Arabella. It will be explained in the a/n of the next chapter. Thank to all who have read my story so far and to those who will read it.  
  
Special thanks are to my sister and my husband. To my wonderful husband who encouraged me to write this story. To my sister who has helped me with the ceremonies that are is this story. This is doing to the fact she is a Wicca and a high priestess of her coven.  
  
Thank you also to everyone whose stories I have read that inspired me. 


	2. Chapter1

Harry Potter and the Great Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1 The new house  
  
It was a week after Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and as luck would have it he had an eventful week. Although surprisingly the Dursley's had been unusually nice to him. Probably because he was leaving today. Ron, Hermoine and Harry hadgotten their own place together and were moving in today. So to freak the Dursley's out one last time they were gonna apparate to their new place. A couple of day sago they had passed their apparations test and they had all passed with out spilting themselves. They had also become anmagi during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermoine was a cat of course. Ron was an owl (like his pig owl) and Harry was a Stag like his father.It was about 10:00am and Harry was running around doing last minute things. At 10:15am Ron and Hermoine were gonna be there to help harry get his stuff to the house. Harry brought the last of his stuff down to the living room when the doorbell rang.  
  
"GET THE DOOR HARRY," yelled Uncle Vernon from the living room.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon. It's probably my friends anyways," harrry said opening the door. Sure enough there was Ron and Hermoine were standing on the front step.  
  
" Hey Harry," They both said . Hermoine walked over and kissed Harry.  
  
" Hey hun I missed you," SHe said after she kissed him.  
  
"I missed you too," he told her.  
  
" Okay would you two quit getting all mushy in front of me," Ron said sarcasticly.  
  
" ok let's go get your stuff and tell the dursleys that you are leaving," said Hermoine.  
  
" Everything is already downstairs in the living room and the Dursleys are in ther so everything is set to go are you all ready," harry asked them as they walk in to the living room.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia I would like you to meet my fiance Hermoine granger And my best friend ron i believe you have already met," harry said introducting them to the dursleys.  
  
" All to well i'm afraid. Hermoine you look like a nice girl how did you ever get mixed up with these two idiots," Uncle Vernon said sneering at harry.  
  
" These two are not idiots! One happens to be the love of my life and one is my best friends. How dare you call them idiots in front of me! Harry Let's go," Hermoine yelled at the dursleys while Harry and Ron just stood there with their mouths open.  
  
She then looked at Harry and Ron , "LET'S GO" she creamed at them.  
  
"ALright Hermoine. Good everyone I hope I never have to see you again," he told them and with that Ron, Hermoine and Harry apparated to their new home leaving the dursleys in shock.  
  
Harry, hermoine and ron apparated into their house and were relieved to be there after what had just happned.  
  
" hermoine, I have never heard you say anything like that before except to malfoy," harry said as they were taking his stuf upstairs to their room.  
  
" I knoe but i was upset that he said that about the two people i care about the most," hermoine said sounding a little down.  
  
" I am glad that you said what you did someone needed to tell them off sooner or later,"said harry chuckling.  
  
" The bloody Gits deserved it." Ron said to hermoine smirking and leftn to go downstairs.  
  
"Has Dobby gotten here yet," Harry Asked hermoine.  
  
"Dobby will be here at eleven," she told him, " But before we do anything, Can i have a kiss or do i have to put a tickling curse on you to get on."  
  
" Of course you can Having one," he said leaning towards her looking very passionate at her. They shared a loving and tender kiss.  
  
"ahem," a voice behind them cleared their throat to get their attention.  
  
" Sirius!'' They yelled , Harry running over to his god father hugging him.  
  
"Hi Harry good to see you," Sirius said hugging harry back," Am i gonna get a hug from my godson's future wife today or not?"  
  
" Of course you are Sirius what a silly question." she said walking over to give him a hug.  
  
" Mister Harry Potter," a voice called from the hallway, " I am here sir."  
  
"Dobby i am so glad so you can to stay with us, We have all missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too Mister potter," Dobby said happily, " lunch will be ready soon Mister Potter."  
  
" Thank, you Dobby. we will be down soon," Harry said to him a dobby was walking back out.  
  
"Let's all go downstairs and have lunch. Ron is probably down down there drooling waiting to eat," Sirius said with a chuckle. Sure enough when they got downstairs Ro was sittting at the table waiting for lunch. As Harry, Hermoie and Sirius were sitting down they heard a faint *POP*. 


	3. chapter2

A/N: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the first chapter when I was typing that it was at eleven o'clock at night my time. I promise to do spell check this time before I post anything sorry about that . Thank you to A la Queen Isabella for my first review and no you weren't being rude you were just telling me your opinion and gave me a little help to improve my story. But one thing I don't know what OOC means this is my first fanfic ever ok.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two Dumbledore's News  
  
"Professor Dumbledore how nice to see you . What brings you to our humble abode," Hermoine asked as dumbledore had apparated into the dining room.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermoine, Ron and Sirius," Dumbledore said greeting them then he conjured up another chair so he could sit down with them. " Sorry to disturb you on your first day at your new home but I needed to speak with you all," he continued. "About what, Albus," Sirius questioned.  
  
"Let's have lunch first then we will go into the living room and I will tell you what I came about," dumbledore replied.  
  
After lunch was finished and they dished cleared they al retired to the living room to hear what dumbledore came to speak to them about.  
  
"What was it you wanted to speak with us about Albus?" asked Sirius looking concerned.  
  
"First I wanted to congratulate Harry and Hermoine on their engagement . Also congratulate Ron as well on his news as well but I suspect that you haven't told them yet Ron have you?" Dumbledore said looking questioningly at Ron.  
  
" No, Not yet" Ron said trying to hide from Hermoine and Harry.  
  
"RON," Hermoine yelled, " Tell us about what?"  
  
" Well I wanted to wait but since the professor has said something I guess I will tell you that I will be getting married soon too," Ron said with a sheepish grin on his friends.  
  
"Well Ron who's the lucky lady," asked Sirius with a happy tone to his voice, "are you going to tell us or to we have to drag it out of you?"  
  
"Fleur," Ron told then trying to hide his red face.  
  
" You mean from the TriWizard Tournment," Harry asked ron. When Ron nodded Harry continued, "Congrats Ron Iam happy for you."  
  
" Now that that has been said , we have to discuss something of great importance," Dumbledore told them," The order of the phoenix has found a way to defeat Lord Voldemort but the magic is an old magic that can old be perform by six married couples of true love and one who is a phoenixia can perform the magic. Five Major tasks are involved and must be perform before the last and final task before the Great Phoenix." "What Is this Magic?," Asked Harry looking very concerned about what dumble dore had just told them.  
  
"The Power of the great Phoenix," Dumbledore continued, " it can only be touch by a pheonixia and it's mate of true love and accompanied by the four other people who love them the most. That's why I came to you all."  
  
" But how do you know if our spouses are our true love or not?", asked Sirius sounding a bit doubtful.  
  
"Well there is a potion that is called true love revealer but it can not be done unles you are married. That's why I am here because I need to know if you are willing to get married as soon as possible because Harry is the only living Phoenixia and he is one of the only ones who can do it for the next 1000 years. I need to know an answer so I can inform the Ministry." Dumble dore said to them.  
  
" How long do we have before the potiond of true love must be done?", asked hemoine. You could tell by the look on her face she was think very hard about this decision.  
  
" By the Next Full Moon," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Professor Can you give me one minute to talk to Harry in the Hallway Before we give you answer?," asked hermoine wanted to talk it over with harry.  
  
"Go ahead But please be quick I need to leaving..Ron and Sirius why don't you go speak with your other halfs as well and them return here to use the floo network to let me know of your decision I will await it there." Dumbledore informed them.  
  
" Yes, See you later," They replied just before they apparated to where they needed to go.  
  
Harry had been dragged into the hallway by Hermoine so they could talk.  
  
" Sweetheart, don't give me that look like you know what I am going to say but you most likely don't. I think we should do this because it is the only way we can ever live in piece with our children and ourselves.," Hermoine said Pleading with Harry.  
  
" I know Hermoine I was just thinking the same thing but I had no idea that you would actually agree to it," harry said looking skeptical. "But this does mean we will have to push the wedding up you know that right."  
  
"That's quite alright with me Mr. Potter.," she said grinning devilishly at Harry.  
  
"Alright, let's go tell Professor Dumble dore then," hary said dragging her back into the living room before she got any wild ideas.  
  
"Professor Dimbledore, we have decided to go through with the quest that you have offered to us. We will be married by the end of the week," he told him of their decision.  
  
"I will return In Five days to aminister the test if the other accept until I will be at my office. I will contact you when I have heard from others," Dumbledore informed them just before he apparated. 


	4. Chapter 3

Vote for me here...  
  
Chapter 3- The wedding  
  
Meanwhile at Fleur's House...  
  
"RON, you scare me dear please don't do that again," Fleur said in shock.  
  
"Sorry Hun but I need to talk to you it is really important to me," He said then began to tell her what professor Dumbledore had told him and the others at their house, "Fleur I want to be to be with Harry and Hermoine when they does this. I hope that you understand that I want to be there because they are my best friends and like my family to me. Will you be willing to do this with me."  
  
"Oh Ron of course I understand. I want to help them as much as you do so that is why I want to do this after all Harry did save my life. I owe him that much don't I? Let's do it," she told him looking very sincere.  
  
"This does mean though we have to moved up the wedding. I know why don't we have a combined wedding with Harry and Hermoine. Would that be ok with you Fleur," Ron asked her.  
  
" That would be just great with me Ron. I would Love it and I love you so it doesn't matter to me how and when we got married," she said looking at him lovingly.  
  
"I love you Too Fleur," Ron Said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Meanwhile At Sirius and Arabella's house..  
  
"Bella are you here?," Sirius called through the house.  
  
"Yes Dear I am in the kitchen," Arabella replied from the kitchen," I thought you were spending the day at Harry's."  
  
"I was until Dumbledore stop by to tell us something. I need to tell you what it was about and I need to know if you are will to do this with me my darling wife," he said to her trying to give her a pitiful puppy dog look.  
  
"Well tell me Sirius and quit giving me that look," she said sounding a bit upset.  
  
"Well...", he started and began to tell her everything that he had been told from Dumbledore at Harry's. Finishing with, " I hope that after what I have just told you that you understand why I must do this and why I want to know if you are willing to do this with me."  
  
" Oh Sirius to you honestly think that I would not do this. Harry is my godson too you know. I wouldn't want him to do this with anyone else but us. I will agree to do this for our godson so he can lead a fulfilling life with all of us by his side," she told him looking very grateful that he had asked her to do this task they were about to go through.  
  
"Bella I knew you would understand. I must meet Ron at Harry's and then go to Dumbledore's to inform him of our answer I will return soon to let you know when the true love test will be done and of course when the wedding will be.I love you," he said giving her a kiss then apparating to Harry's house where Ron was already waiting for him.  
  
" Ron are you ready to give Dumbledore your answer?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes I have to the floo powder ready to go," he replied.  
  
The next minute they were in Professor Dumble dore's office. "Do you have an answer for me on the quest?," Dimbledore asked of them.  
  
"Yes we Do ," they replied.  
  
"Your answer is," he requested.  
  
"Yes, We accept," they both replied once again.  
  
Three Days Later....  
  
All the families of Harry , Hermoine, Ron and Fleur with the except of the Dursley's were all gathered together in the new house for a combined wedding of the four. Hermoine's parents were walking her down the aisle as where Fleur's parents. They had gotten a wizard from the ministry who also worked for muggle marriages to do the ceremony. They decided on a small family wedding and of course Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore were there.  
  
" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride or brides I should say in this case," the wizard said finishing the ceremony. "May I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter also Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron's Mum was crying but so was Arabella and Hagrid. Ginny Weasley looked at her Mum and said to her, " Mum can you please stop crying the ceremony is over."  
  
Everyone was congratulating them as they were leaving. The last person to leave was professor Dummbledore saying to them, "Congrats you four I will see you in the morning to perform the test." 


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4- The True Love Test  
  
After Everyone had left the two couples had dinner together and then retired to there rooms for the rest of the night. "Well Mr. Potter what should we do now that we are all alone? Or should I take a guess..."she said cuddling up next to him in bed.  
  
The next morning they awoke to beautiful sunlight shining into their room. "Good Morning Mrs. Potter," Harry said looking at her with a dreamy smile. "Good Morning to you too Mr. Potter now come here and give me a morning kiss," she said to him leaning towards him to get a morning kiss. "Darling if you keep this up we will late for breakfast and miss the test," harry told her after he gave her a morning kiss. They decided it was best if they got up now or else they would end up spending the rest of the day in bed. When they got downstairs they found that Ron and Fleur were already up. Sirius and Arabella was also there too.  
  
"We were waiting for you. We were beginning to wonder if you two were going to get up this morning or not," Sirius said to them with a chuckle. "Can we eat now? I'm starving," Ron said rubbing his stomach. "when aren't you hungry Ron?", Hermoine said sarcastically to him.  
  
After they had finished breakfast they all decided to wait in the living room for Dumbledore to arrive. Sitting down in the living room talking about what they would be doing now that the were out of school and full grown wizards when they heard a faint *POP* behind them.  
  
"Is everyone ready to take the test? McGonagall and snape should be here soon with the potion. Don't worry I watched Snape make the potion myself so there is not poison in it.", Dumbledore told them, "First I need to give you the instructions before they arrive and separate you into two groups. Gentlemen will go in to the dining room and take a seat and I will be in soon to give you the instructions. Ladies McGonagall will give you the instructions in here."  
  
*POP*  
  
"ah McGonagall and Snape you're here are we ready to start," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, We have everything we need," McGonagall told him.  
  
"then Lets begin McGonagall Will you do the Ladies while we go and do the gentlemen," Dumbledore said when he was leaving to go into the dining room.  
  
"Ladies first I will explain the test to you. You will be given a potion to drink which will cause you subconscious mind where you hearts desire of your true love lies. Your body will give off a pink glow to let us know that the potion has worked we will then ask you one by one who your true love is if it is you husband you will then be told to seek him out, do you understand, and by the way the whole time you will be blindfolded, is everyone ready to continue." She explained to them.  
  
"Yes ," They replied  
  
"Then Have a seat in the three chairs beside you," McGonagall said to them indicating the chair the has been conjured up beside them. One bye one McGonagall blindfolded them and handed them a vial containing the potion. She told them not to drink the potion untill they were told to. Dumbledore came in to tell McGonagall to have them drink to potion. When the ladies drink the potion it took fifteen minutes for the potion to work and one by one she as them the same question.  
  
"Hermoine Potter who is you true love?" " Harry Potter" "Seek him out then" With that Hermoine got up and went in search of harry.  
  
"Fleur Weasley Who is you true love?" "Ronald Wealey" "Seek him out then" She got up and went in search of Ron.  
  
"Arabella Black who is your true love?" "Sirius Black" "Seek Him Out" She got up and went to search for him. McGonagall followed her when they got to the hallway they were meet with ron and the other two couples followed closely by Dumbledore and snape.  
  
"Success," cried Dumbledore, " Let's get them out of this trance." A couple minutes later, all of them had been taken out of the trance from the potion and told the test had been successful. Dumbledore told them that after lunch they would begin telling them of the tasks involved with the quest of seeking out the Great Phoenix. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: By now I hope everyone is liking the story I know a lot of people prefer H/R and this is a H/H don't worry I plan on doing another ff after this one and it will be a H/R..OK so don't fret. Also in the previous chapters when some one was leaving using apparating I used apparate instead of disapparating I apologize for these error I was unaware that there were two words for apparate when arriving and leaving.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five- Beginning the tasks  
  
  
  
As promised Dumbledore returned the next day to explain the 6 major tasks to them. Also what they must do to get each item and what to do when they finally reach The Great Phoenix. " Good Morning everyone now that you have passed the true love test I will explain the quest to you. First the six tasks you will be doing are not to be giving by myself they are given by the dragons themselves from the six magical realms you shall visit to ask them to accompany you or the journey to the Great phoenix because the dragons are the protectors of the Great Phoenix. You must be accompanied by the six dragons one from each realm. These realms are cloud, sea, silver, blue, ice and gold. They are the rarest of their breed. The ministry knows you will be bringing them back to our world in order to get to the next realm and to the location of the Great Phoenix in our world. Each realm is represented by a value or moral which will be incorporated into a task to be performed by the individual who will be riding them but the thing is they must be paired with the right couples and right dragons when entering the realm of the phoenix. The gold must be paired with the silver. The blue with the cloud. Last but not lest the Ice with the sea. The reason behind this is each pair represents the three elementals basic to our realm, earth, wind and water. The phoenix will only except the three basic elements to our realm in order for you to pass it's guardians. Which will also make sure you have the gifts from the king of each dragon's line. Once you have gotten pass the Phoenix's guardians will you then be ask to solve a riddle that the Phoenix himself will give you, but let me remind you that only Harry will be able to hear or speak to him. He will not speak to no one else but the dragons or to A phoenixia. Now that I have explained everything to you are you ready to taken on the first task of going to the cloud realm to King Khonsu to ask his assistance on the quest and complete his task," Dumbledore said finishing his explanation of the quest.  
  
By now everyone was looking at him in shock of what they were about to do but they all knew they needed to do this. So Harry stood up and gave dumbledore their answer.  
  
" Dumbledore, sir, we are ready to accept the quest. What do we need for the trip," asked Harry informing him of their wish to do the quest.  
  
"I will return in two days with the stuff you will nee you do not already have. I have a list here of everything you have that you need to take with you. Also I believe you still have that wizard tent of your right. If so you will need that , one more thing you will all need a broom the fastest one possible until you get assigned to a dragon," Dumbledore finished explaining to them, "Also on the list is them dragon you will be assigned to , I must be going now see you in two days." With that he disapparated leaving staring at the lists they had been given.  
  
List 1- Dragon each person is assigned to  
  
cloud dragon-Khonsu- Arabella blue dragon-Nut Shu-Sirius ice dragon-Sobek-Fleur sea dragon-Waruna-Ron sliver dragon-Seth- Hermoine gold dragon-Harsiesis-Harry  
  
List 2 - What everyone is to bring of their own  
  
Broom- racing if possible need a fast broom Blanket Bedroll Flying suits healing potions- 3 too each person just in case skeletal grow- 3 to each person wands- of course. warm clothing for the ice realms bathing suits for sea realm goggles for flying back pack and foods you can not pack into the travel tent of which I have not brought  
  
  
  
"Well I guess we should spend today relaxing and then tomorrow getting everything together," said Sirius, " Is that ok with everyone?"  
  
Everyone agreed that was the right thing to do and that tomorrow they would go to Diagon Alley to get what they did have on their list. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - The first Task  
  
Two days later they woke up to A peaceful morning but it was not light out yet. The day before they had gone to Diagon Alley to get these rest of the supplies for the quest. When they had finally gotten downstairs to have breakfast they found that Dumbledore was already there. "Ah I see you are awake. I was just about to wake you. I have taken the liberty of packing your tent with the supplies you will need then I packed it down so it will fit in your backpack. Let's eat breakfast so we can get going and I have arranged for someone to look over the house while you are gone," Dumbledore informed them when they cam down. "Thank you Professor you didn't have to do all this for us," Harry replied as they sat down. Once they were done and the plates cleared they started to get everything ready to go. "Everyone take hold of the portkey that will take us to the desired location of the portal which is only known to a select few know of" dumbledore told them directing them to touch the small rubber ball he was holding. Soon the were swirling and moving thru space and landed hard on their feet. They stood up to find themselves suspended in the air. Arabella screamed because she is afraid of heights. "don't worry Bella we are ok," Sirius said trying to calm her down. "The Portal is straight ahead so go ahead and mount you brooms your have 48 hours to return here with the cloud dragon before the portal will close, good luck to you all," Dumbledore said sending them on their way, "follow the stream of glowing white smoke." "ok everyone stay close to each other until we are through the portal," Sirius said not want to lose anyone as they begin to fly into the portal. It seems to take age to get thru the portal they were greeted a with a beautiful world like their own the only difference was the sky was a bright purple with silver clouds all over. A strange glowing white cloud was streaming in front of them. "that must be the cloud we are supposed to follow. Let's go but stay close we don't know what is out here besides the dragons although they won't hurt us there might be something that could," Sirius said looking around cautiously. "how do you know that the dragons won't hurt us," asked Harry. "I asked Dumbledore if the dragons were a threat to us and he replied that the dragon and wizards were great friends before they were hunting and some lost the ability to talk so the wizarding world moved them to these realms to protect them so they would not harm us for our long history with them," Sirius replied, "let's go." As they continued to follow the stream of glowing white smoke they saw some beautiful sights beautiful glittering waters with me folk constantly jumping up to say hello and glittering mountains coming out of the waters. Soon they were coming upon a island that glittered and shown like a diamond. "We must be getting close," Sirius said but before he could say anything more two dragon appeared in front of them almost making them collide with each other. "Halt who goes there?," asked the dragon on the right.  
  
"My Name Is Harry Potter a Phoenixia who is in search of the Great Phoenix set by The earth realm wizarding world I seek counsel with King Khonsu," Harry replied to the dragons.  
  
"Wait here While we inform Our king and ask if he will grant you counsel," the dragon on the left told him, "Olat stay here and Watch them till I return."  
  
"Olat is that you name that is a unique name I like it?," Hermoine said trying to make conversation while they waited for the other dragon to return. "Yes miss I was named for a famous dragon who was a gallant solider for our colony, we are the last of our kind to survive here in this realm none of our kind remains in the earth realm that is why you have never seen one of us. You are probably wondering how I know you are thinking this that is because some of us have telepathic abilities," Olat told them, "We are called the cloud dragon because even though we are white we can match the sky and clouds perfectly with our skin as well as those who are riding us. Oh here comes Timum with your answer," Olat said sounding proud of his kind. " The King will grant you counsel, follow me to his castle," Timum said beckoning them to follow him. They followed him to the castle and along the way they saw that there were many statues of people from their world Hermoine exclaimed that they were the great wizards of their past most of whom were Aurors. Soon they were coming up to a castle that seemed to be made of nothing but silver lined clouds the six of them were in awe at the site. The mote around the castle was filled with the most beautiful purple clouds. Once inside the castle they were instructed to get off their brooms and follow the house elf to the king's chambers were the would have counsel with him. From the outside the castle seemed to be the same size as Hogwarts but on the inside the place was huge it seemed as though it took the an hour to get to the king's chamber. When they arrived at the king's chamber they were informed that the king would be with them soon. As they were looking around the room the hear some noise behind them,  
  
"Welcome Phoenixia of the foretold it is an honor to have you in my kingdom," King Khonsu said welcoming them. "Thank you Your Majesty, It is an honor to be here," Harry replied bowing to the king the other following his lead. " Oh No need to bow young Phoenixia it is a great honor to have the foretold in my kingdom. I know all about your quest for the power of the great Phoenix even though I don't not what to give you a task to perform so that I can send one of the chosen ones with you. I must to prove that the one chosen by your realm is worthy of the chosen ones from my realm," King Khonsu told Harry, "Now I must ask who is your chosen one from your realm to receive the gift and one of our chosen ones who will be shown to us." "May I present to His majesty My Godmother from My Realm Arabella Black chosen to receive the gifts from you honor," Harry said introducing Bella to the king. " No need to be so formal call me Khonsu, Harry. Come forth Arabella so that I may see you. Nice Godmother here Gentle and kind she is Harry and may I ask that her husband step forward as well so that I may see who will be receiving one of the chosen ones from my brother clan the Blue Mist Dragons of the sea," asking that Arabella's husband step forward Sirius stepped up to Khonsu, " What a fine man he is a wonderful pick for my brother clan, no wonder he was chosen I sense that he can also change into an animal from like the chosen ones of my brother clan. Now back to you Arabella." "Yes Your majesty" Bella said looking at him in awe. "Look into the mirror on the wall and tell me what you see. What ever you see that is your quest to find in my kingdom, do you understand?," Khonsu asked of her. " Yes, I am beginning to see something it looks to be some kind of stone hidden in a dark place. The color of the stone is white and it glows," said Bella looking deeply at the mirror, "But may I ask what is this stone that I must seek?" " Oh Yes Quite a great task that is, the stone that you see is the stone of honor, that is guarded by the griffin and sphinx who will test your honor of your family with a riddle from the sphinx and you will have to calm the griffin to sleep with a lullaby passed through your family. Do you understand this quest?", Khonsu replied to her. "Yes I understand but how will I know where to look for this stone your honor," Bella asked the king, "And Do I have to do this task on my own?" " First I will mark a trail to where the stone is located and second the only person that can go with you is the chosen one for my brother clan who is your husband the others must stay here I am afraid though," Khonsu said answering her questions. "that's is fine by me, your honor, as longer as I have someone with is cause something happens," She said with a sigh of relief. "OK Then you and your husband will have an hour before you leave to get what you need and to relax a little also so I can prepare the trail for you to follow. Dunky come here please?," the king called. "yes Your Majesty," Dunky the house elf called, who had appeared right after the king called him. "Can you get Mister Harry and his other three companions comfortable in the guest suites please. Harry your wife and your friends will be comfortable here until your godmother and godfather return you will also have full range of the castle and will join me for dinner," Said Khonsu letting Harry and the other feel welcome, " and don't not worry I will make sure no harm befalls you godparents." " Thank you Khonsu," Harry said just before he gave his god parents a hug and followed the house elf and others out of the room. " Your majesty thank you for such a kind welcome into your kingdom and for taking could care of our godson," Sirius said politely thanking the king. " Your quite welcome considering he is the savior to us all your realm and mine. Do not worry it will all be revealed piece by piece at the end of each task. I cannot tell him my piece until the task is complete," Khonsu continuing, " are you ready the trail is complete." " Yes we are," Sirius and Arabella replied together. "Then Follow me to The South West Corridor," the king instructed them, From there you will see the trail and can also take off from there on your brooms. Good luck and return soon.," The king told them just before he turn to go check on the others. Sirius looked at Bella to ask her if she is ready but she had already mounted her broom, "Let's go Sirius so we can get back to our godson." And with that she took off with Sirius close behind her. Following the blue trail of clouds to the temple where the stone of honor lay beneath in the depths of the temple. On their way they decided that they would take their anmagi forms in the temple until they reached the sphinx would give them a riddle to solve. All while they were flying Bella was trying to think of the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was going to sleep it had been an Irish lullaby that she would sing.  
  
"Bella There's the temple. Let's land in that clearing over there then transform and go in. have you figured out the lullaby," Sirius said looking at her.  
  
" yes I have remembered it," she told him, "Let's go." They landed and attached their brooms to their packs then returned the packs to their backs. They transform into their animal form Sirius of course pad foot a huge black dog and Bella into a Black Panther. Slowly and cautiously they entered the temple and begin to descend into the temple. They had gone about five flights down when they noticed ad yellow glooming from down the corridor and they decided to change back to human form. Slowly they approached the room which contained the sphinx.  
  
" Who are you and why have you come? ," the sphinx asked.  
  
" I am Arabella Black And I come In search of the Stone of Honor. So please dear Sphinx give me your riddle so I may continue?," she told the sphinx. " Alright, Arabella Black. Here's my riddle but answer wisely for if you answer wrong run for your life and only you may give me the answer although you partner may help you come up with the answer," said the sphinx, " Here's the riddle:  
  
The higher I climb, the hotter I engage, I can not escape my crystal cage.  
  
Now talk it over so you don't answer wrong but remember only you can answer me Arabella Black."  
  
" Sirius I know what this is we don't use them but they are used by muggles when someone is sick it like our heat charm to tell us of a fever," said Bella.  
  
" Think Bella and relax If you do it will come to you," Sirius told her calmly trying to get her to slow down and think. "I got it Sirius I remember now," she said, "Sphinx, I am ready to answer your riddle."  
  
" That's amazing I have never seen someone ready to answer a question this quick, but go ahead just remember what happens if you answer wrong," the sphinx replied.  
  
" My answer is a Thermometer Non Magic folk in my realm use it to check for a fever," she answered the sphinx with her voice shaking.  
  
" That is correct. Most wizard and witches do not know that. How do you know of such a thing if I may ask," the sphinx inquired of Bella.  
  
"when I was keeping an eye on my godson I had to live in muggles society and learn their ways until my godson returned to the wizarding world for good. May we pass?," she told the sphinx.  
  
" Yes continue good luck and see you on your way out," she said motioning them in to the hallway that leaded to them Griffin.  
  
"Well Sirius one down one to go hope my lullaby works on this griffin," she said sounding a little worried. "You will be fine Bella," Sirius assured her.  
  
Finally after about 10 minutes of following the hallway the reached the chamber which held the griffin.  
  
"You have come in search of the stone of honor have you not?," they heard as soon as they entered the chamber but could not see anyone or anything that has spoke.  
  
"Yes we have," replied Bella.  
  
"Only the chosen one must touch the stone and the only way to get to the stone is for the chosen one to sing me a lullaby if I like the song I will go to sleep letting you pass but remember the only the chosen one may touch the stone or else I will be awaken and not very happy," said the griffin, "When you are ready you may began you song if I like I but don't not fall asleep I may ask you to sing it again only slower so I can go to sleep do you understand."  
  
"Yes I understand. Why do you get comfortable so I can begin," she said trying to relax so she would sing the lullaby right,  
  
"Over in Killarney, Many years ago, Me mother sang a song to me In tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty, In her good old Irish way, And I'd give the world if she could sing That song to me this day. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush, now don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby.  
  
  
  
Oft, in dreams I wander To that cot again, I feel her arms a huggin' me As when she held me then. And I hear her voice a humin' To me as in days or yore, When she used to rock me fast asleep Outside the cabin door. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush, now don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby."  
  
"GOOD MY favorite song, Please sing it again but slower," the griffin exclaimed.  
  
"Over in Killarney, Many years ago, Me mither sang a song to me In tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty, In her good old Irish way, And I'd give the world if she could sing That song to me this day. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush, now don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby.  
  
  
  
Oft, in dreams I wander To that cot again, I feel her arms a huggin' me As when she held me then. And I hear her voice a humin' To me as in days or yore, When she used to rock me fast asleep Outside the cabin door. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush, now don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby."  
  
When Bella Finished the second time the could hear the Griffin softly snoring and a door open if front of them a bright light shone from the room exposing the Stone of honor, Sirius motioned for her to go and get the stone so they could leave. Slowly she move into the room as not to disturb them Griffin who was peacefully sleep to right. She could finally see him and he was beautiful but huge. Cautiously she pick up the stone and put in her backpack and they made their way out of the temple. Saying good bye to the sphinx of course and then heading back to the Castle of Khonsu once again following the trail he had mad for them only they made this trip through the dark yet beautiful starry night. 


	8. chapter7

Chapter 7- Arabella's Binding  
  
  
  
On their return back to Khonsu's castle they had nothing uneventful happen with the exception of being extremely tired and the darkness wasn't when they were in sight on the castle Olat was there to meet them. "Olat how nice to see you again but why are you meeting us here," Bella asked the dragon.  
  
" I am here to greet you and show mister Sirius to his room so he can change for the Finding and Binding ceremony with your chosen one from our race. Madeline will meet you at the entrance to prepare you for your cleansing and dressing for the ceremony," he replied, "Mister Sirius please come with me and of course you can say good bye before you go." "Well good bye for now my darling I will see you later at your ceremony, I love you," Sirius said kissing her on the cheek before he turned to leave with Olat. As Bella had begun to turn to the entrance, she heard her name and saw that a small shimmering white dragon heading her way.  
  
"Hello Are you Madeline," Arabella asked. " Yes I am, could you follow me your honor," Madeline said. "Why are you calling me your honor," Bella asked, " Because you are the first female to ever pass the test in 5000 years you have been bestowed a great honor which you will receive at the ceremony," Madeline replied with excitement in her voice.  
  
Arabella followed Madeline into the castle to a bath chamber flooded with candles and given instructions in the ceremonies of their races. After receiving the instructions, she began the ceremony:  
  
Taking up the water as she was instructed, and starting in the east, saying the a chant as she sprinkled them water in a clockwise circle: "I cleanse this space wherein I shall be cleansed. I purify this space where I will become pure." Taking up the incense, like instructed, and starting in the east walk in a clockwork circle: "I charge this space wherein I shall be charged. I light this space where I will become light." Putting down the incense. Taking a deep breath and relaxing. Continued by saying: "I call upon the gracious Lady and her noble consort to enter this place for I seek to know them better." Standing by the bath and gazing into the pool envisioning a sacred stream saying: "This water is a reminder of the mysteries, a portal to another world." Then as she steps into the water she started to continue the ceremony saying: "As I step into the water I leave behind the mortal world and enter into the magickal." Now she could just relax until the end of her bath and was to finish the ceremony she swam around the huge tub and then began washing with the purifying soap they had given her for this bathing ceremony. Now that she had finished cleansing herself, she prepared to finish the bathing ceremony. She began closing the ceremony by saying: "Lady and Lord, I thank you for visiting me. I know that I am ready for my part, as I know that you will join me in this rite. So mote it be!"  
  
After Finishing the Bathing Blessing Ceremony she was draped in the white robe she was to wear through out the ceremony, she silently walk be hind Madeline to the Chamber of Ceremonies. Everyone was already there place in the correct positions. Sirius would be right behind her but not too close as to interfere with the ceremony. She took her position if front on Sirius and across from the three dragons. One of which would mind meld with her. Two of the dragon were almost pure white while the third was smaller and hand a blue mark on its head that resembled a star. King Khonsu was performing the ceremony. "Let us begin the ceremony:  
  
May the powers of The One, the source of all creation; all-pervasive, omnipotent, eternal; may the Goddess, the Lady of the Moon; and the God, Horned Hunter of the Sun; may the powers of the Spirits of the Stones, rulers of the elemental realms; may the powers of the stars above and the Earth below, bless this place, and this time, and I who am with you."  
  
"Let us perfom the mind melding ceremony:  
  
One two three one mind be One two three one mind be One two three one mind be So mote it be!"  
  
"Now will the dragon who the lord and lady chose to mold with the holder of the Stone of Honor make contact."  
  
Arabella was thinking about peace and harmony through out the first half of the ceremony, until she hears a voice in her head. "Chosen one of honor I am Brigid. I am your chosen one."  
  
"Once you have made contact with the Chosen one of Honor the Chosen one shall come forth to her chosen dragon and place her hand upon it's nuzzling. Then we shall continue with the ceremony, ending with the spell binding ceremony and the giving of the powers. Arabella heard the sweet voice of her dragon call to her again. "Close your eyes and trust me to guide you to me Bella." She closed her eyes and let the voice guide her till it told her to stop and open her eyes then place her hand upon it's nuzzle. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the dragon with the blue marking and placed her hand upon her dragon. "Now that the chosen one of honor and the dragon of choice had been melded we shall now complete the formal ceremony with a spellbinding charm," Khonsu continued, "by karmic power of number 3 this spell tied and knotted be so it's contents stay together and harm not human beast or weather so mote be." Now that the formal ceremony is complete. Arabella Black and brigid her chosen dragon please step before me," Khonsu sai beckoning them towards him," please accept this gift of the Stone of Honor As your proof that you have passed you task you will be given the power of healing with out the use of potions. As for you Brigid you have received the gift of telepathy as well as your ice breath. Congratulations to you both you r friends may come up now." 


End file.
